


In The Beginning

by Becca_Lyn



Series: Flesh and Blood [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Other, References to other mythologies, Tied to Flesh and Blood, creation story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becca_Lyn/pseuds/Becca_Lyn
Summary: Before there was Harry Potter, before there was Voldemort, and Dumbledore, and all the things we know about the wizarding world, there was a creation story, just like everywhere else.
Relationships: OC/OC
Series: Flesh and Blood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580041
Kudos: 13





	In The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is tied to my fanfiction Flesh and Blood in which one of my characters is the reincarnation of Time and the daughter of Harry Potter and Tom Riddle. I decided to write a creation story because I felt one, creative towards the idea, and two, I felt it helped flesh out the character. I hope you enjoy, and don't take it too seriously.

In the beginning, there was Magic, and they were lonely. One would assume so after being the only known being in existence for however long existence had been. So, Magic did what they did best, pulling on every expanse of their power and created the world, and with it, the first of their children, Life and Death. 

Magic felt that their first children were beautiful. Life could pull on the same creative energy to breathe life into her every creation, opening new eyes to the world her creator had made. Death would not so much as end his sister’s creations, but welcome them into a second life, entrancing them with a welcoming warmth filled with his creator’s power. Magic was so proud of their first children, they knew that they needed to create more.

Soon came Light, her beauty just as powerful as the magic pulsing through her being, as much a saviour as she was destroyer. Darkness came soon after, their form and cold demeanor unbreakable to anyone other than Light herself. Earth’s body had disappeared just as quickly as it had been created, leaving behind only his great love for Life; even Magic themselves not knowing what had happened to the being.

Eons later came the first humans, and even later came Life’s gift, humans with the ability to wield magic, just as they were. Magic was proud of their child, and celebrated the creation of these new beings now lovingly called wizards. This caused a jealousy to burn deep in Death’s core, causing him to attempt something he had never done before: Create life. He soon learned he could create nothing more than monstrous creatures that would yield only to his command.

So, instead, he struck, destroying his sister’s lovingly created beings with a fury unknown. Killing too soon, or not allowing new lives to be born into the cycle. Life refused to accept her brother’s tyranny, attempting to stop death from happening and forcing more life than possible into the world.

Magic soon discovered their children’s feud, and knew immediately what to do. Light had longed for a child of her own, and Magic gifted her with a child more powerful than any beings before her. 

Time’s beauty overwhelmed the others, her eyes a shining gold, delicate lines of metal shimmering across her features in elegant patterns. Cursed with the knowledge of the past and of what to come she seemed frail in her power, but with a sigh of her first breath Life and Death’s childish games came to an end, and they knew they should fear her strength.

And when she spoke her first, Death knew he loved her.

Time could wield her magic like an uncontrollable weapon, somehow only controlled by her. She could pluck prophecies and futures from the air and make them anew, destroy them if she wished. But, she never did. She always followed each strand of time to the end, stopping Death and his sister if they ever grew too close to the world’s innocents.

It only enthralled Death more. The way she knew when to pull him close, welcome him closer to those ready to die; but also when she would dance away from him, leading him away from those he would try to tempt away from Life. Only letting him take those who were ready, when it was  _ time _ . 

And he loved her for it. 

He still created, created everything he could, but not to gain the attention of his creator, no. Now, it was to impress  _ her _ , to see how she would light up, intrigued by something new and made for her, though she had no way of knowing it was for her. 

He created a doorway, a way for spirits passed on to his realm to walk amongst those still living. He would see her pain when a cruel human ended another’s life too soon, so he changed some of his beasts to punish those few; to stop not to kill. He gave humans his gift, the ability to walk the line between life and death, to wield his magic.

His every creation seemed to delight her; her very aura would glow brighter at the sight of him. And his love for her grew stronger. 

With every passing moment she seemed to grow stronger, her abilities fleshing out under the training of their very own creator. Her very voice spoke melodies, hiding mysteries that Death longed to discover. She would eventually learn to use the voice of thousands, to speak through those carrying her gift in order to pass on the delicate details of the past and future. And she loved them.

Life loved Light’s daughter, tried to pass on as much of her knowledge to the girl as she could. Life, however feared her brother’s love for Time, never seeing past Death’s destructive nature. She tried to keep them separated, but could see the emotion blooming in the younger being’s eyes. 

From the moment Time was created, it was too late. 

Magic knew what they had done when they had created the young being, the being that could control her child’s heart like a puppet on a string. One day she may be called Persephone, or Hemsut, or funnily enough, Rhea. Many names by the funny little humans Magic has grown so fond of.

But the world has grown cold. Time is one of the few who still travels amongst their favored humans, and even she has grown sad at the state of them. There is constant fighting fueled by useless hatred, and death lurks behind every corner. And it is during this time that Time begins to wonder. 

What would it be like to die?

Whispers had begun of three men who had somehow managed to cheat death by crossing the most dangerous river known to creation. Intrigued, she followed Death to meet them, and watched as he gave them three gifts more powerful than any human or wizard had seen. 

The elder wand, the most powerful wand in existence.

The resurrection stone, with the ability to bring one’s loved ones back to life, if even for just a moment.

The invisibility cloak, to hide one away from Death, forever if necessary. 

Here was her chance, her opportunity, she would make a curse, powerful enough to help her, so she could finally experience death in its glory. The person who one day owned all three gifts would bring her  _ back _ .

But she left before Death could leave his own final curse, that those who sought to cheat him would be cursed for generations to come, their families marked forever with eyes of death. He would always find them, his creatures could always track them, and at any moment, could wreck their lives.

But the deal was made, and Time was ready, no matter how much Death wanted to deny her. He never disappointed her, and promised to give into her every whim. Even this one.

So he held her close, wished her luck, and let her fall into the endless dark void. And for the first time in its existence, the world stopped moving. 

And Death’s heart turned black.


End file.
